Zauberer und Zaoldyeks
by Nebelkind
Summary: Killua bringt Gon mit sich in die Zauberergesellschaft um einen Gefallen für seinen Vater zu erledigen. Aber was hat Dumbledore mit dem Gefallen zu tun? HP und HxH crossover
1. Die Zaoldyeks

Die Zaoldyeks

„Albus bist du dir sicher, dass das in Ordnung gehen wird?! Die Risiken die dein Handeln mit sich bringt sind einfach zu groß! Was wenn unser Versteck verraten wird oder wir von ihm hintergangen werden?! Es ist zu gefährlich! Wir können uns nicht einfach so bloß stellen!"

Remus Lupin, der mit diesem Ausruf nicht nur seine Meinung sondern auch die der meisten anderen an dem großen Tisch im Kellergewölbe ausgesprochen hatte, stand vor seinem Stuhl, die Hände auf den Tisch stützend und starrte Albus Dumbledor entgeistert an.

Dieser jedoch schien nicht im geringsten beunruhigt. Seine langen Finger lagen in einander geschlungen auf dem Tisch, als er seinen früheren Schüler über seine Brille hinweg betrachtete.

Dann lächelte er.

„Sei unbesorgt Remus. Mein Bekannter hat mir sein Leben zu verdanken. Er wird uns helfen, schließlich steht er in meiner Schuld."

„Aber du kannst ihm doch nicht einfach unseren Standpunkt preisgeben! Du sagtest doch selbst, dass du ihn seither nicht mehr getroffen hast! Du kennst ihn nicht einmal! Wie kannst du ihm, da so einfach so eine wichtige Information preisgeben?", erwiderte Remus hartnäckig.

„Nun, ich kenne ihn zwar nicht, aber er ist an einen magischen Eid gebunden. Er hat keine Wahl: Er muss zu meiner Hilfe kommen ob er möchte oder nicht.",sagte Albus mit einem leichtem Tonfall.

Eine kurze Stille trat ein.

Da fragte Muddys knurrende Stimme plötzlich: „Wer ist denn überhaupt dein Bekannter? Wird er überhaupt in der Lage sein uns zu helfen?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er eine sehr große Hilfe sein wird. Sein Name ist Silver Zaoldyek. Er sagte, dass er seine Söhne damit beauftragt hat den Order zu unterstützen und sein Nachfolger bereits auf dem Weg hierher sein und einen Freund mit bringen wird."

Erneut brach eine schockierte Stille aus, die jedoch von Fred und Gorge unterbrochen wurde.

„Zaoldyek? Du meinst doch nicht etwa von _den_ Zaoldyeks?!"

Ein mysteriöses Lächeln erschien auf Dumbledors Lippen. „Nun denn. Ich muss euch nun verlassen. In ein paar Stunden werde ich von dem Minister erwartet und ich muss noch ein paar Aufträge im Namen der Schule erledigen. Silvers Sohn und sein Freund müssten in ein paar Tagen ankommen. Ich werde in ein paar Tagen wiederkommen um um Silvers Sohn und seinen Freund zu zu begrüßen. Bis dahin wäre es nett wenn ihr ihnen ein paar Zimmer herrichten könntet."

Damit stand Albus Dumbledor auf, strich sein lillafarbenes Gewand mit neongrünen Sternen und Monden glatt und verabschiedete sich.

Kaum war er aus der Tür gegangen brach ein helles durcheinander aus. Der Order des Phönix würde in kürze Neuankömmlinge begrüßen. Und nicht irgendwelche. Nein, jemand von der Zaoldyek Familie. Einer der reichsten und mächtigsten Familien in der Zaubererwelt.


	2. Die Zauberer

Die Zauberer

Der Flug hatte lang gedauert. Er war genau so ruhig und langweilig gewesen wie ein Flug in einem großen Flugschiff nur sein konnte.

Gon und Killuah hatten ohne Erfolg versucht sich zu amüsieren, waren aber kläglich gescheitert.

Nach der Landung waren sie eine Weile mit dem Bus gefahren bis sie in eine abgelegenere Gegend von London kamen. Den Rest des Weges liefen sie zu Fuß durch verlassene Straßen, kleine verwinkelte Gässchen und einen verwilderten Park um schließlich auf dem Grimmauldplatz zu kommen.

Nur um festzustellen, dass das Haus das sie gesucht hatten nicht da war. Es gab zwar ein Haus mit der Nummer 11 und eines mit der Nummer 13, aber Haus Nummer 12 fehlte.

„Killua bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?", fragte Gon unsicher.

Der weißhaarige Junge neben Gon sah seinen schwarz haarigen Freund kurz an, dann seufzte er und meinte: „Klar bin ich sicher. Das Problem ist nur, dass das Haus von einem mächtigem Zauber beschützt wird. Dieser Zauber macht das Haus für jeden unauffindbar. Es gibt nur eine einzige Person, die anderen sagen kann wo das Haus ist. In diesem Fall ist das ein gewisser Albus Dumbledore von dem wir den Zettel mit der Adresse bekommen haben. Das dumme ist nur dass, du ihn nicht lesen kannst..."

Killua sah den Zettel mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Aber wenn ich das Haus nicht sehe kann ich auch nicht mit rein oder? Und dann kann ich auch nicht lernen wie es ist Bodyguard zu sein und gucken wie Kurapikas Job ist.", meinte Gon bedrückt.

„Wenn du der Bodyguard von jemand sein willst ist dass kein Problem. Du hast die Qualifikationen dafür und kannst es mit deinem Hunterausweis beweisen, das dumme ist nur.. Moment! Das ist es! Versuch mal den Zettel mit Gyo zu lesen! Die Schrift ist verzaubert, so das nur jemand mit Magie ihn lesen kann, aber Gyo ist Magie ziemlich ähnlich, also könnte es klappen, da es kein besonders starker Zauber ist."

Gon atmete tief durch. Dann verdichtete er sein Nen und konzentrierte es auf seine Augen.

„Tatsächlich! Da erscheint Schrift! Aber Nummer 12? Hier gibt es doch gar kein Haus Nummer 12!"

Killua grinste nur schelmisch und meinte: „Guck mal genauer hin und denk an das was du gerade gelesen hast."

Neugierig sah Gon noch einmal genauer hin. Seine Augen wurden groß vor Staunen. Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 wuchs vor seinen Augen aus dem Nichts heraus und schob die anderen Häuser zur Seite ohne auch nur eine Menschenseele aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.

„Killua das Haus! Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12..!"

„Komm schon Gon! Wir sind eh schon spät. Und mach deinen Mund zu sonst schluckst du noch eine Fliege!", lachte Killua als er dem Gesicht seines Freundes einen letzten Blick zuwarf und dann lächelnd an die Tür klopfte.

Nichts passierte.

„Huh. Komisch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jemand hier sein muss um uns zu empfangen. Vater sagte, dass Dumbledore uns treffen würde bevor wir mit dem Job anfangen würden..", murmelte er als er noch einmal klopfte, dieses Mal etwas lauter.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Krachen, dann eine aufgebrachte Stimme, die durch die Tür nur gedämpft wahrnehmbar war. Die beiden Freunde konnten trotzdem so etwas wie „Fred!! George!! Wenn ich euch erwische..!" hören. Bevor ein weiteres Zerstört wurde was verdächtig nach Glas oder Porzellan klang.

Verdutzt tauschten die beiden einen Blick, dann klopfte Killua wieder. Nur dieses Mal so stark, dass die Tür eine leichte Delle bekam und zu splittern anfing. Dafür war übertönte er so sogar den Lärm im Haus.

Momentanes Schweigen.

Dann hörten sie eilige Schritte.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Und vor ihnen stand ein rothaariger Mann, dessen Haare schon anfingen sich zu lichten und der etwas mitgenommen aussah.

Er sah sie verdutzt an und fragte etwas verunsichert „Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

Gon lächelte ihn freundlich an, während Killua meinte: „Wir haben eine Verabredung mit einem gewissen Albus Dumbledore. Ist er schon da?"

Der Mann sah sie etwas verdutzt an, schaute sich auf der Straße um, blickte zurück ins Haus und seufzte. Dann lächelte er sie freundlich an.

„Albus ist bereits hier. Bitte kommt doch rein wir sollten nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken."

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und führte sie durch einen dunklen Gang in ein Zimmer mit einer Treppe in dem eine Glasvitrine mit einer kaputten Scheibe und ein zertrümmerter Stuhl lagen.

Nervös lachend meinte der Mann zu Killua und Gon: „Ach beachtet das nicht weiter. Das waren nur die Zwillinge.", und führte sie schnell in eine große Küche, die von noch mehr rothaarigen einem alten Mann in einem seltsamen Gewand und mehreren anderen seltsamen Gestalten in Beschlag genommen worden war.

Momentan waren alle von einer rundlich rothaarigen Frau abgelenkt, die gerade zwei identische rothaarige Teenager (ganz offensichtlich die zuvor erwähnten Zwillinge) auszuschimpfen.

Nun. Zumindest war das der Fall bis sich das seltsame blaue Auge eines vernarbten Zauberers auf sie richtete und knurrte: „Arthur wer ist das und was machen die hier?"


End file.
